


Sincerely: Encore

by Yorea_Irks



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Because I have sick with his often insignificant role, Canon? What's that? Some type of exotic animal?, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I have pulverized it with Gatling gun, I mean anything can happen, Open Relationship, Other reincarnated!characters will appear, Perhaps one-sided Violet Evergarden/Leon Stephanotis, Reincarnated!Violet to be exactly, Reincarnation, So do other male characters from Worm, Taylor is Violet, Trying make character growth on Oni Lee, What a shame!, You mean the Canon version Worm?, nuked it and throw it inside the blackhole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: Summary: When a gang war between ABB and E88 occurred, the broken Taylor caught within it. In a sudden turning path, her memory as a certain Auto Memory Doll awakened. Amid of ruined crossroads and sounds of gunfire, three incarnated souls come together, guided by the thread of fate. Together, they must find their purpose in this wretched world. (Violet!Taylor. Leon!Velocity. Gilbert!You-know-already. WormxViolet Evergarden)





	1. The Cometh of Second Spring  『for a Budding Little Violet 』.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea suddenly crossed. It started with a thought of many Worm fics that ended up become grimdark and annoying. For some reason I do not understand, so rarely any of them is world-building or fix-it. Most fics are more like halping if anything I see so far. And most of the time, Taylor ended up either non-paired (understandable remembering the story), being a lesbian (why?) paired with Panacea aka Amy or Tattletale aka Lisa (are you for real? they're sisromance at best). In my opinion, this pattern becomes overrated and boring. I want to do something different that does not go straight grimdark and go straight to hell. 
> 
> My other fic in Fanfiction, 'under the great sky (those who bonded by flames)' is my attempt for some fresh air in Worm. This is my second attempt. Why Violet Evergarden? I do love this masterpiece, even more so after the incident of Kyoani Studio. The art, the music, the message within it, it is all so beautiful and full meaning. There are dark moments sure, but this work theme is about self-discovery and making a better tomorrow. This work teaching the meaning of love and kindness are. Something that I think and pretty confident, Worm lacks of. So here we are.

* * *

.

.

The rhythmic sound comes from the typewriter.

The comforting smell as the melting wax dripped above the lid of the letter.

The aged shine when the wax seal stamp hit by the sunlight.

The rapt fascination over old things was unusual for a girl in her age.

Perhaps her quirk was not unusual. A lot of antiques were stored in their attic, inheritance from her mom’s parents and grandparents. From all of them, Taylor Annette Hebert treasured the typewriter the most.

Scholes and Glidden, Underwood no.4 type, in elegant black ebony. Time has dulled its color and some parts were quite rusty from the weather. Other than these minor damages, it is overall in good condition. The first time Taylor found the hidden gem, she immediately loved the old thing. The ecstatic girl went for her father and begged him to fix it.

Even went far as doing ten days worth home choirs as a payment.

Annette laughed in amusement in the background. Danny meanwhile, scratched the back of his head in exasperated fondness. A few days later, Danny and Taylor brought it to an antique shop, whose owner happened to be Danny’s friend. Even better, the mentioned owner can repair the damaged parts.

Once the typewriter returned to its glory, Taylor hugged both her parents.

She just cannot stop thanking Annette and Danny. She could not wait to use the typewriter.

Moved by her daughter’s excitement (_and cuteness_), Annette then taught Taylor. Neither Annette nor Danny expected their daughter to grow proficient in a short time. Let alone writing beautiful letters or poems that according to Annette; came straight from Tolkien’s works.

As if she is fated to be an exceptional writer. Weaving through words and building them into a touching work.

Nevertheless, Annette was proud of her only daughter.

Some pieces proudly decorated her office table. Others were displayed on the refrigerator.

A few months passed and Taylor’s eleventh birthday came. A simple festivity attended by friends and neighbors. The birthday cake shared and the song is sung. Presents and congratulations were given. So far, the violet bouquet presented by Emma was the best.

Then Annette’s turn came.

Barely contained her delight, Taylor pecked her mom and opened her present. 

Cushioned inside the jewelry box is an old fashioned brooch in a golden rim.

An achingly familiar brooch adorned in a big oval green gem.

Upon looking at the bejeweled brooch (_emerald, a vivid and mesmerizing green, just like the way she remembered _his_ eyes_), a sudden pang of loss, sorrow and pain overwhelmed the clueless girl.

By the time Taylor aware, tears were already flowing.

A sob escaped as the tears dampened her baby face cheeks.

The shocked Annette and Danny immediately hugged their distressed daughter. Asking her what was wrong or if she does not like the present. Taylor’s mere response was sobbing harder as she clutched the brooch closer in her heart. Taylor does not know why she was so, so sad. Nor does Taylor know why her heart twisted in pain. But there was one thing Taylor made aware of.

There was someone she dearly loved.

Someone who gave her a purpose (_Someone who gave her the word of _‘I love you’).

And Taylor has missed that person so much.

.

(_A deep, gentle voice. How lovely, how warm his voice was._)

(_The namesake she received from him._)

(_“You won’t be a tool, but a person worthy of that name_.” _He kneeled before her, vivid green eyes locked with her light sea green._)

And she wants to see him again (_dear __□□□□□__ □□□□□□□□□□□□□__, will I see you again one day?_).

(_Just once more._)

(_I want to see him again._)

.

『_Live…and be free, __Vi_ _□□_ _e_ _□__._』

『_From the bottom of my heart…_』

『_I love you._』

.

Seasons come and go. Many things happened in one year.

Annette’s untimely death.

Emma’s sudden radical change.

The arrival of Sophia Hess.

The bullying campaign began.

The first few months were living hell. Emma will taunt her and hurt her with sickeningly sweet but poisonous words. Sophia will abuse Taylor through power, be it a punch, hard shove, trip, jabbing elbow, and many others. Even so, Taylor endured, she still believed the kind-hearted friend in Emma.

Until her mom’s flute was founded in a trash can in school.

The flute covered in waste and dented in many places.

Its miserable state made something inside Taylor died. For while the typewriter held more precious memories with Mom, the flute still a precious memento left by Annette.

Holding the tears threatened to flow given any moment, Taylor ran in panic to her home. When her foot stepped onto the crossroads, a flash of light came from the corner of her sight.

Comprehension came too late.

A burst a huge explosion of burning heat hit her fragile body.

The sensation feels funny and terrifying, Taylor absentmindedly thought. She wondered if this a ragdoll feels when being thrown around with too much force. Or if this is what is a glass on the verge of shattering feels like. The pain was so great, numbed and paralyzed both her arms at this point. 

As Taylor got threw away, her whole life flashed across her eyes.

Both her present life and another life she lived in a different timeline.

.

(_The horridly smell of gunpowder. The dreadful sound of gunfire and distant explosion. A single violet bloomed underneath the tree. A letter sealed by red wax. A dog stuffed doll sat in the table. A pair of mechanical hands typed above keys. A light blue parasol tied in a brown suitcase._)

(_They nagged her disoriented thought, begging for Taylor to remember._)

(_You must remember, they solemnly spoken. You have to because you are__―_)

.

At that moment another set memory awakened.

Then Taylor Annette Hebert remembers.

Forgotten and buried in the sand of time, she finally founded it.

Black spots filled Taylor’s sight by the time she hit the cold asphalt.

Before her conscience truly leaves, Taylor felt a pair of strong arms hastily yet carefully slipped underneath her neck and upper body. The last thing Taylor saw before succumbed to blissful darkness was a glimpse of an Asian man around the middle twenties. Futilely trying kept Taylor awake, calling out to Taylor with his oddly comforting voice.

.

(_She knows him, her mind whispered._)

(_She knows him, her heart sang in joy and longing._)

(_Despite the discrepancy from appearance and age, she knows still._)

(_She knows that gaze, knows that deep voice, knows that strong arms._)

.

Amid gang war, a crying girl gave a yearning and full of happiness smile to her apparently savior.

Then Taylor let herself lulled in the sea of blackness. Carried with her, was joy from a reunion.

.

(_I’m glad. I’m so glad.)_

(_I have finally found you, Major._)

.

Her name is Taylor Annette Hebert, 14 years old.

In another life, Violet Evergarden was (_is_) her name.

And she has founded (_her_) Major.

-o-

_「_ _The way, if it’s all predetermined, and the way I should go all my life._ _」_

_「_ _I swear to go whatever will be._ _」_

_「_ _‘Cause there’ll be something to see and to find._ _」_

(Yamada Tamaru, “Always in My Heart”, Sukasuka insert song)


	2. 『The Young Lion’s New Voyage』Begin with the First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Wow. I have never expected to receive good responses. Can I say that I'm so happy right now? (lmao) Thank you so much! By the way, have you seen the trailer for Violet Evergarden movie? There is a Taylor in there, surprise, surprise! The other character in the movie, Isabella York aka Amy Bartlett is what I would have envisioned as Violet Evergarden styled Taylor. Just look at her design, she's tall, dark hair, wear glasses, and apparently a loner in the school. And in this school, Violet received the nickname 'Lady Knight Princess' due to her knight-like mannerism. XD 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**『The Young Lion’s New Voyage』Begin with the First Step **

* * *

.

.

Robin Swoyer was not having a good day.

How did this even happen in the first place?

Right, he has a day off for today and he has a destination. The Mio Mare, located across the crossroad, famed for their paella and pandoro, a type of cake shaped like a star. It has been a long time since Robin visited Italy_, _he’d loved to revisit the wonderful country. The passion for traveling always burned in his vein.

Oh, and stargaze. Watching the stars never failed to charm him.

Years ago, his dad often brought little Robin for stargazing. They’d observe constellations and stars on the hill behind their home. Ever harmonious, fiercely burning their very own life. The most memorable memory for him was when he witnessed a comet. Some of the comet types only appeared after a long time.

(_“There’s Ally’s Comet.” He pointed at the falling comet, showed it at his companion_.)

Assault once commented that Robin is destined to marry a star. Battery slapped his afterward. Robin does not mind it though. Assault has a good heart if a bit too witty. While the ex-soldier can get well with everyone (_aside from perhaps Shadow Stalker, something about that one rubbed him the wrong way_), Assault, Battery, and Dauntless were the friends he could count at.

Moving on, Robin goes on his way (_Armsy will give him a look if he _knows) when a figure abruptly passed before him. They nearly hit Robin had he not paused in his track just in time. Blinked, the unmasked hero turned his head, to where the figure went.

There, the teen girl stood by the traffic light, wiping away the tears from her light sea-green eyes.

Has he met her before? Those stunning eyes continuously tugged his mind. Somehow he could have sworn he knows her from somewhere, but where and when?

The girl showed distress. Her tears keep coming out. A heavily damaged flute was gently cradled in her hands. The sight made Robin concerned. Perhaps he should check if the girl needs help.

But of course, Lady Luck decided otherwise.

Some movements caught his attention. The moment Robin turned around, his blood ran cold. Skinheads, a lot of them were gathering. The unmasked hero finally remembered a slipped detail.

From a block away from this side was the border of ABB.

It located near crossroads where the girl stood.

Without warning, a few of them pulled guns and started shooting. Others pulled out Molotov bombs. They were maimed at an eastern style building. Explosion soon took over the crossroads. A few civilians caught within it, including the girl as well. Mass hysteria began, civilians scattered around.

Cursing for his luck, Robin contacted the PRT. They will arrive in 7 minutes. Putting back the phone, Robin took a deep breath. Okay, he got this. Out of costume does not mean he cannot do anything. First, he must find the girl.

The searching turned out surprisingly easy. Several meters away from the burning building, the girl was cradled by an Asian man. Most likely a civilian happened in the wrong place. At the girl’s condition, nausea hit Robin mercilessly. Started from the upper arms, both her arms were severed. Her arms have fallen onto the asphalt and blood was freely flowing from the wounds.

(_Metal prosthetic fingers gracefully danced across the keys, producing staccato sounds._)

If not for the steady rising chest, he would have assumed the worst.

Wasted no time, Robin dashed toward the girl and the Asian.

“Hey, you there!” The Asian man snapped his head in his direction. “We must get her to the hospital! Do you have any cloth to stop the bleeding?”

The other man nodded swiftly after regarding Robin warily. Taking off his summer scarf, the man quickly worked on one of the girl’s non-existed arms. Reaching for his own sweat jacket, Robin was searching for any wounds he might miss.

A green glint caught Robin’s blue eyes.

Upon seeing the source, he almost sucked in his breath.

A green brooch greeted his sight.

(_She was beautiful like a doll. A green brooch adorned her tie._)

No. Impossible.

Robin only knew one person with the same brooch. Yet there the brooch was, pinned on the girl’s ribbon tie. Robin was not the only one in this world.

You see, Robin has another secret. The day when Robin triggered, his memory of past life awakened. Once, he was an introvert but passionate astronomer. An orphan, father went missing and the mother has abandoned him. At first, he intended to stay in Shaher Astronomical Headquarters.

Until she came to his life.

.

『_“It is a pleasure to meet you. If a client requests it, we shall go anywhere.”_』

『_“Representing the Auto Memoir Doll Service, I am Violet Evergarden.”_』

.

_Oh, God._

No wonder those eyes were so familiar. Again, she lost her arms. The thought has upset Robin. Why must this happen to her? He cannot lose her, not when they have just reunited. The sounds of siren snapped Robin from his whirlwind thoughts.

The paramedics and PRT have arrived. Everything else moved in a blur. By the time the girl was carried toward an ambulance, Robin noticed the Asian man was still with him. Smiling ruefully, he tapped the distraught man. The man gave him a questioning side look.

“You can come too if you’re worried.” Seeing the man’s hesitation, Robin pushed him encouragingly. “Please watch her for me. I will catch up soon as I’m done in here.”

Dark green eyes met Robin’s blue ones, the hardened gaze softening as the other man gave a nod of respect. As the ambulance went away, Robin silently prayed for the girl.

.

(_Hey, Violet Evergarden? Do you remember?_)

(_I once asked if we can watch the stars together if we cross paths again. In this life, we have crossed paths again. Yet you are still suffering for things outside your control. I have got your back, it will be okay. If you are here, I am certain there must be others like us. When this mess is over, let’s search for them, okay? We can find them. Hopefully, we can find your dearest one too._)

(_So please…_)

(_Please_ _stay. We need you, Violet. We need you more so than ever._)

.

(_Robin Swoyer is his name. Once upon a time, he was Leon Stephanotis._)

(_At last, he reunited with his best friend/first love._)

-o-

_「And it's a long way forward, so trust in me._ _」_

_「I'll give them shelter like you've done for me._ _」_

_「And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us._ _」_

(Porter Robinson and Madeon, “Shelter”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, according to a reviewer, the female characters in Worm have a lot more character development than the male characters. Thus, cue the yuri and sometimes, yaoi (which makes sense). To be honest, though, the very reason I don't like yuri or LGBT, in general, is that the pairings can get so outlandish. They can be so bizarre to the point it makes me wonder if Worm fandom is worth it (there are few Worm fanfictions I actually enjoyed. The Constellations is one of them). 
> 
> There is even a lesbian pairing about Taylor Hebert/Zoe Barnes/Annette Hebert. With a tag of sex too. The story (much to my incredulity), is also very popular and get many kudos and comments. 
> 
> I mean (in my opinion), how does this pairing even work out? Annette is Taylor's mother and she already passed away before the start of the story and Zoe barely highlighted. And yet judged from the number of views, kudos, and comments, this pairing is unbelievably popular. Back again, it really depends on everyone's taste. Whether they want to read the story or not, the decision is in each individual. In this one, this kind of story is not in my interest and I'd rather politely avoiding it. With this, Yorea_Irks sign out!


	3. 『A Shining Pledge’s True Self』, The Lost Treasure Founded Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time but here is the update. The update is slower because I have chapter 2 already written in half by the time the chapter 1 is posted. That, and for a character with so little role and development, writing Oni Lee is proven is both hard and easy. It is hard because I have to make a thorough character, more than just a sociopath and cold-blooded assassin (Salute for Unwelcome Storm! His/her Oni Lee is superb). At the same time writing Oni Lee is easy because he is technically at the blank slate due to his degradation condition. So I make him according to my imagination. I take inspiration from a character of Rurouni Kenshin. Here is the clue. He is the last head of Oniwabanshu. Can you guess who?

**『A Shining Pledge’s True Self』, The Lost Treasure Founded Again**

* * *

.

.

《_His head was pounding as he coughed blood, severely injured and lost an eye. They barely got away from a hand grenade._》

『_I will not let you die!_』

《_Determination burned in her sea-green eyes. Both her arms were gone and still bleeding. The tears stung his eye. The sorrow agonized more as the girl pulled his bloodied uniform by teeth._》

《No_, his conscience defied._ No more, I cannot let her die in this pointless war.》

《_To let a small seed die in the winter, or to give it a chance for blooming in the spring._》

《_It was now or never._》

.

Dark-colored eyes stared listlessly at the pristine ceiling.

A heaved sigh came out as his hand shielded his gaze. That dream again, the man mentally noted. This happened the umpteenth time within 2 months. The man looked up, gazing at the window.

The moon hung above the sky, but Oni Lee was unable to sleep.

The beeping sound from the heart monitor reminded Oni Lee of where he was.

His gaze flickered at the patient who occupied the bed. Lying on the bed was the girl he pulled out from the gang war, heavily sedated and bandaged. Panacea has been occupied in a moment and would come soon. The girl’s father has been notified and was in the way.

While casualty is inevitable, Oni Lee should have more prepared.

Recently, ABB secured a large number of drugs in a Chinese store. Lung directly assigned him as an undercover overseer.

At night, Oni Lee performed as a fearsome ABB cape. At day, Fujimaru Yorihisa worked as an instructor in a dojo. Following the next day, the man came for a quick inspection.

The other disguised members were scattered around the store, he went out of the store and searching for them. Yorihisa stood near the traffic light when he sensed a presence behind him. So he glanced at his back.

Stood in there was a tall teen girl with beautiful shade of sea-green eyes. She wore an emerald green brooch. His heart almost stopped.

.

『_This is the same color as your eyes._』

.

Such unfortunate for him that the interaction did not last long.

On one side, the assassin was a great enforcer and right hand. On the other side, the very same man was unreliable when it comes to being sympathetic. Thus when the girl started crying, discomfort tackled Yorihisa in the gut. Decided to be polite, Yorihisa gave a room for the distressed girl.

The girl stepped forward, taking the provided space. She thanked him with a quick nod that Yorihisa returned. He turned around and barely made it far when his instinct blared warningly.

The skinheads gathered around the store. The girl stood a few meters away from the store was too distraught to notice. The ABB cape remembered reached for the girl. All was for naught (_the skinheads were faster_).

He should have eliminated the skinheads. He should have commanded the thugs for a counterattack. He should have paid no mind for a random white girl.

In the end, Yorihisa stayed behind, never left her side.

(_Not when those sea-green eyes pulled him. Not when his supposedly numb heart screamed at him to not abandon her. Not when the sight of the green brooch left a strong echo on him._)

Despite the sociopath image imposed by society, Yorihisa valued blood debt.

By taking his place, the girl accidentally saved him. She suffered for it and the debt must be paid. A sufficient explanation through phone call has been given. For now, Lung will ask no further. The dragon expected an extensive report in the later date instead.

Yorihisa caught up his reflection on the window. Green eyes and dark blue hair. The features shared with his deceased mother. Some of her old pictures were stored in his rundown apartment. The only possession left when Kyushu sank. Yorihisa has her eye color but in a darker shade.

The Japanese’s mind drifted back to the most recent dream. How many years had it been since Yorihisa had a dream? Why they felt real? More than that, how could Yorihisa remember them clearly? His power has taken a toll on his memories.

In a desperate attempt preserving what was remained and keep track of the developing degradation, a journal was made. This way, Yorihisa could not truly lose himself. Like memories, those dreams should have faded away. Much to his mild surprise, the dreams left untouched.

It raised questions and assumptions.

What differed and made them resistant?

As he thoroughly traced back the puzzles, clues and bits of information slowly showed up. The Major from the dreams had a similar eye and hair color with him. So does with the eye color of the girl from the dreams and the girl currently in slumber. It was getting weirder that both girls have their arms gone during a conflict. Finally, there was the girl’s brooch (_the thing disturbed him the most_)…

A series of knock ended his musings. The door revealed the young man from the gang war, looked haggard. With a beaming, if a bit sheepish smile, the younger man came inside. 

“Sorry I have just come now, the police kept holding me. Is everything fine?”

“She’s out of danger. The father is delayed, until then I will stay around.”

He did a double-take. “Have you been watching her all of this time?”

“I only do what I must.” Once the debt was paid, Yorihisa will be gone. “Do they find the culprit?”

The other man grew grim. “It’s E88. Still unclear who is the brain behind this.”

Meaning a further investigation would be required. A pair of dark green eyes watched for the sleeping girl. The younger man was following his gaze. Solemnness settled on the other man’s face.

“Let’s hope Panacea can fix her arms. Poor girl does not deserve this.”

No, she does not, the whisper echoed in his ears.

She deserved more, she deserved everlasting happiness.

(_Yorihisa stunned, where that particular thought came from?_)

“I don’t think we have introduced yet. I’m Robin Swoyer.” Robin greeted; his grin infectious.

After hesitantly eyed the offered hand, Yorihisa finally shook it.

“Fujimaru Yorihisa. You may call me Hisa.”

Things were confusing as right now. But patience was one among the skills Yorihisa excelled at. The waiting game was within his element. The issue however, began once the girl woke up. So many puzzles Yorihisa must ensure about her and her connection with the dreams sequence. It would mean a need to watch the girl in the foreseeable future.

What kind of inquiries did he need? Will he find the answers he sought after?

But the most important part was, will he ready for whatever waiting ahead there?

He did not know. But he will find out.

(_For the first time after so long, the faintest hope flickered within a dead heart._)

-o-

_「_ _Anata ga mayowanai you ni akete okuyou._ _」 _

_「_ _Kishimu to wo tataite._ _」_

_「_ _Nani kara hanaseba ii no ka wakaranakunaru kana._ _」_

(Kenshi Yonezu, “Umi no Yuurei”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of trivia about Oni Lee aka Fujimaru Yorihisa:  
1\. He came from a long lineage samurai clan. By the time Kyushu sank, they scattered across Japan, some even across the world.  
2\. His father was Japanese while his mother was Russian. Both deceased in Leviathan attack.  
3\. In this story, he triggered around 3 years ago. It took him a while before he realized the degradation. His memoried damaged a lot but some are still intact because Yorihisa using his power only when it is necessary.  
4\. At first, Yorihisa started a journal after Kyushu sank as a way to commemorate his parents, especially his mother who loved writing poem diary. After the trigger, the journal served as a reminder of his self. Whenever he wants, he can read those detail entries so he will not lose himself. He writes a lot, recently he writes the eighth journal.  
5\. His past memory is unharmed because the shard or the passenger does not consider them as the memory of Fujimaru Yorihisa but the memory of Gilbert Bougainvillea. The passenger connected to Yorihisa after all, not Gilbert. They might be the same person but they lived contrast lives to the point the passenger considers them as two persons in one body.
> 
> Someone asked me if I have checked up the Worm stories in Spacebattles. I admit there are some that better than its counterpart in A3O. There are a few stories that I fell in the first read. The grimdark and the lesbian theme (albeit more veiled) however are still persistent as ever (never like grimdark because I cannot handle angst well, never like LGBT because reasons. But I can tolerate them in real life). I still have to choose carefully but it's worth it. Yorea_Irks signed out!


	4. Interlude: 『A Good Fortune Sprig of Erica』 Linked by Fate Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been a while, sorry it took so long but here's the update! Give some applause please (blowing a trumpet and throw confetti everywhere)! I have been accepted and teach between once, or twice a week, please forgive me if the oncoming updates are going to be slower. I wish I can update once a week but life said a different say. By the way, every 3 chapters fromTaylor-Robin-Yorihisa's perspectives, there will be an interlude of a sort from other characters' perspectives. Rejoice, ladies and gentlemen, our favorite snippy healer is here!!

**Interlude: 「A Good Fortune Sprig of Erica」 Linked by Fate Threads**

* * *

.

.

The encounter happened around 2 years ago.

Still, the memory was as vivid as ever.

An autoimmune patient she treated told her a wisdom phrase. He was an elder man whose wife has passed away. During the treatment, he fondly recounted his wife’s last wish to build an orphanage and help unfortunate children. The love and pain resonated in on the elder man’s voice suggested a hard year.

By the end of the year, the good news came from Mississippi. His son and daughter-in-law opened their home for homeless children and orphans. They requested if he could lend his hands.

“We pray our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish.” The elder man blinked rapidly, his eyes glassy from tears.

Last time Panacea heard the elder, he does many great things with his family. It made her both admired and envied the elder man. He could do what she was incapable of. The great burden and the suffering did not stop him. He carried them and move forward. He shared his passion, his happiness with family and unfortunate children.

Following the elder man’s example, Panacea tried so hard.

The invisible chains (_insecurity, guilt, weak_) weighed her down, hindered her steps. The burden constantly exhausted her. The thought of surrender constantly tempted her.

Even so, Panacea kept moving forward.

Once upon a time, her past self would have done the same.

Erica Brown shall not regret it.

Amy Dallon shall never give up and never give in.

In this life, Amy Dallon has taken a path, her own choice. Suffer she shall but regret she shall not. A metal would bended but shattered it would not (_remember of the odd girl with an emerald brooch; remember of the same girl who transformed in her journey, from a doll to a human being_).

Today was another hectic day for Panacea. Correction; today was a more hectic day than usual. Another gang war has broken. In Brocton Bay, casualty always existed in every corner. This time, the gang war went worse in the blink of the eye.

The number of victims tripled until it reached three dozens and still counting.

From what the news relayed, the bombing occurred during lunch hour. People went to restaurants with their friends or family. As to make it worse, the combination of Molotov bombs and an astonishing amount of flammable liquids within the store has caused an enormous blast. The blast has gotten huge, caught everyone within dozen meters.

With the doctors and nurses by her side, Panacea took an action.

When the moon hung above Brocton Bay, most of the victims were healed. Everyone saved except for the last patient Panacea was going to visit. So here she was, knocked on the door and waiting for a response. The door opened and brown eyes met blue eyes. Panacea almost faltered; a Protectorate stood in there.

Robin beamed at an instant (_did the corridor become impossibly brighter?_). 

“Oh, it’s you! Thanks for coming. How are you?” The door opened wider, allowed Panacea to enter.

“This will sound weird but now a vacation sounds very nice...” Panacea noted another young man’s presence _(too young to be her father and has Asian features, so a friend?_). “No offense, but I wish ABB and Empire can tune down their gang war.” If Panacea noticed the slight twitch on the other man’s fingers, she did not say anything.

“What are you doing here anyway?” And without costume too. The reprimand was not lost with Robin. The man grimaced at the look given by the bushy-haired girl. Panacea rarely does that but when she entered what Aegis dubbed as savage mode...

“Had been around when the bombing happened. She happened to be the first victim I found with this guy.” Robin gestured the Asian young man who responded with a slight nod. Meaning Robin was likely unmasked during the gang war. In the middle of chaos and without back-up, getting masked and out as a hero would be suicidal. Blend in among the crowd was the right choice for the speedster at that time.

From the data, Taylor Annette Hebert has a father. Daniel Hebert, the head hiring at the Dockworkers Association. The only living family after his wife, Annette Rose Hebert deceased half a year ago. A baffling matter because there were only Robin and the Asian young man.

“Has Daniel Hebert not arrived yet?”

Robin’s apparent somberness only served Panacea’s frown deeper. It seemed she must knock some sense, Panacea internally mused as she activated her power.

No sign of brain damage, the nerves seemed fine. Excluded some of external injuries and the lack of arms in which Panacea can fix, most of the internal organs were surprisingly in good condition. No Corona Pollentia and Gemma, which put Panacea at ease.

From the gang war alone, 3 people have triggered. Adding another one would complicate things. Brown eyes slide to the table near the bed. The world then stopped moving.

Emerald brooch greeted her sight. Oval shaped and fit right on the palm, gleamed gracefully.

.

『_That’s contrary._』

《_Soul-gazing sea-green eyes stared at startled amber pair._》

『_You said yourself I wasn’t suited for this mission. You’re being contrary._』

.

Panacea has resigned. Ever since born into this world, the self-imposed search was leading her nowhere. Then a stroke of good luck came in the most unexpected circumstance.

Amy did not find out until Carol Dallon got a bouquet for Victoria Dallon. At that time, Victoria participated in a writing contest. She did not win but her essay became the favorite essay. They held the party nonetheless.

The essay told about the aspiration to become the most famous writer. A very unusual topic for a social butterfly like Vicky. Amy never read her sister’s writings. Even so, the first time Amy read it, she instantly knew. The bouquet that Carol bought for Victoria? A bouquet of sky-colored iris, Vicky’s request.

That night, Amy faced her sister in her room.

In the morning, Carol found the sisters in a huge cocoon of blanket.

Their eyes were swollen from tears but happier than ever.

They rarely separated since then. Hold on to a sliver hope, they do. There might be other souls like them outside there. Amy and Vicky needed time and patience to find them.

Now she has found another dear friend, her hope glowed brighter.

Violet was, _is_ alive, and Panacea would save her.

Wait until Iris heard the good news (_she will be beyond ecstatic_).

(_Did you know?_)

(_Erica was the genus name for heather. They said if you bring it inside your house, it will attract luck. A symbol of protection, admiration, and independence._)

(_Truly, a perfect name for a strong-willed ghostwriter who reincarnated as a strong-willed healer._)

-o-

_「_ _Breath, should I take a deep? Fate, should I take the leap? Taste, what a bittersweet._ _」_

_「_ _All my, all my life._ _」_

_「_ _Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears._ _」_

(Utada Hikaru, “Let Me Face My Fears”)

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm asking for an opinion. See, I want to enter more reincarnated!Violet characters into the story. I have several in mind but I have difficulty with Claudia Hodgins, Cattleya Baudelaire, and Benedict Blue. Claudia kind of remind me of Armsmaster (they cannot express their feelings well and hide things from the main character) but he is also suitable with Danny/Daniel Hebert (just my opinion, it can be different for you guys). And I have no idea with Cattleya and Benedict. At all. Which I'm asking to you all; who are from Worm side that will suit them the best?


	5. A Good Morning Bid for『the Fair Violet』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry, it took so long! Got the Writers Block in the way and a friend of mine suddenly had me translate a Japanese fic of Kimetsu no Yaiba x Fate/Grand Order. I wasn't too interested, but my friend insisted, and I read. And then...
> 
> Dangit, now I'm obsessed with this fic and have the desire to translate it. It has a disclaimer and while she has more chapters, I have no desire to translate all of them. If you want to read them you may want to go to Pixiv. Or you can read the description further in the translated fiction notes.
> 
> So have fun reading with this chapter that nearly doubled its predecessors: 1923 words.

**A Good Morning Bid for『the Fair Violet』**

* * *

.

.

(_Once upon a time, there was an island where all the feelings lived: Happiness, Sadness, Knowledge, and all of the others, including Love. One day__,__ the island was going to sink, so they must vacate it as soon as possible. All the feelings prepared their boats and left, except for one feeling; Love._)

(_Love wanted to stay until it started sinking. When Love was almost sinking, he decided to ask for help._)

(_Wealth was passing by Love in a beautiful boat._)

(_Love asked him. “Wealth, can you take me with you?”_)

(_“No, I cannot. There is a lot of gold and silver in my boat. There is no place here for you.” Wealth answered._)

(_Love asked Vanity who was also passing by. “Vanity, please help me!”_)

(_“I cannot help you Love. You are all wet and can probably damage my boat.” Vanity answered._)

(_Sadness was close by__, so Love asked for help__._)

(_“Sadness, let me go with you.”_)

(_“Oh__ Love, I am so sad that I prefer to go alone!”_)

(_Happiness passed by Love too__. __But she was so happy that she did not hear when Love called her__._)

(_“Come, Love, I will take you.”_)

(_Suddenly, __a kind elder greeted Love and let him into the boat._)

(_Love became so happy that he even forgot to ask the elder her name. When they arrived at dry land, the elder went on her own way._)

(_Love asked Knowledge, another elder__ who had helped him. “It was Time__.” Knowledge__ answered._)

(_“Time? But why did Time help me?”_)

(_“Because only Time is capable of understanding how valuable Love is__.”_)

.

Once upon a time in a faraway land, lived an intriguing young girl.

No one knew where she came from or where her parents were. No one knew her name, neither did her.

No one was on her side, the girl was by herself.

During the war, the orphaned children were affected the most. Either their parents were dead or abandoned them because of the food shortage. You would find them in the corner of every city, lived in the slums or ruins of their homes. They had nothing but tattered clothes on their backs. They must lead the life of survival of the fittest.

The same thing went with the girl.

Should the situation demand; shied away from taboo acts such as killing she would not.

Those small hands had taken many lives. Even as a child, her hands had been dyed in blood. Wherever she went, crimson bloomed on the ground. Copper stench spread in the land torn by war.

Fought for survival. Adapt and survive.

Use anything she could lay her hands on and live.

Inhumanly physical prowess landed the blonde girl in the hand of the military. The military saw a chance, a possibility to use her as a weapon, a glorified tool to win the war. The soldiers, especially those who worked underneath Naval Captain Bougainvillea, did not take this well. After all, the girl killed their comrades and siblings.

Some scorned her. Others scared of her. They called her demon in child skin.

The young girl paid no mind. Does it matter?

As long as she could live, she saw little need to bother. All of her feelings and emotions were long numbed. Her innocence has long gone. Not even the girl remembered her own name.

The girl cared no longer of her identity. What mattered now was the military took her. They expected to use her melee combat skill, to use her as a tool of war. So the girl complied. Any order given by them, she shall obey without any question.

(_A sequacious human, they whispered. A human without original thoughts, a living doll._)

Then one day, _that man _came.

Warm, the arms held her lithe form were so warm (_something stirred in her heart, gone as fast as it surfaced_). Those arms were strong yet so gentle (_protective, safe_). The scent of pine and ash clung on him.

The blonde girl leaned, snuggling as the man argued with his brother. Inhaled the scent, her eyelids were closed contentedly.

(_For the first time ever, the girl touched by foreign but comforting warmth._)

(_Too blissed within the warmth, the girl not bothered finding out more._)

(_In a few years, Major Bougainvillea presumed dead and war ended. When peace came for Leiden, the girl turned young woman retired from the military. In order to learn love and the meaning of ‘I love you’, Violet Evergarden served as an Auto Memory Doll from now on._)

.

_Beep._

_Beep._

So noisy. What were those sounds?

_Beep._

_Beep._

…A heart monitor? Does it mean she was in the hospital? No wonder her nostrils kept smelling alcohol and drugs. It also explained why her whole body felt an unholy mixture of numb, ache, and soreness. The only thing Taylor can recall before blacking out were the scorching heat, a very strong blood scent, and sudden fatigue.

“…stabilized…were you thinking?…lucky…help…like a responsible…will do!”

The confusion was building up. Who? The scolding voice sounded too young to be a nurse.

_Beep._

“…too harsh…him?…a long day…glad to…your daughter is fine.”

_Beep._

More bafflement built up. Another voice Taylor does not recognize; a male this time.

“…my fault…Miss Panacea is…thank you…”

…Dad? For a second, Taylor almost has not recognized her own father’s voice. Granted he has become withdrawal ever since Mom passed away but…

He sounded so exhausted, detached, and…hollow. Then any small details previously escaped her observation finally registered in her mind.

The firm shoulders that once straight were hunched in these days. The deep voice once brought comfort and assure morphed to a hoarse, bitter voice. Almost nothing remained but the husks of a fragile and defeated man. The brattled remains of sturdy coral waited for its own demise. Taylor before Violet awakened would have missed it.

As Violet, the sea-green eyed girl now could not look the other way.

Because when Violet thought of those hunched shoulders, he reminded her of a certain client.

.

(_Violet Evergarden remembered another thin bespectacled man. A playwright who has lost his will to live._ _His daughter was forever gone from an incurable disease. A frilly, sky blue colored parasol left untouched, a memento for the late daughter._)

(_A promise left unfulfilled until a certain Auto Memory Doll arrived._)

(_Once the wish has been fulfilled, the man healed from his sadness._ _He held his head high, a start once again. The kindled flame now blazed anew__ for h__is daughter was still with him. She resided in there, deep in his heart and memory._)

(_A voice from the sea of memory whispered names._)

(_Oscar and Olivia Webster._)

_._

_‘Oh…’_ Taylor blinked. This…this has to stop.

Started right after Mom passed away, they have drifted apart. Taylor drowned by the school while Danny drowned by his work in Union. Taylor did aware her father has been struck hard. What she did not expect was Danny had it so much worse. Hiding Mom’s belongings in the attic was only a small part of it. Stricken with grief, he lost some of his will to recover. He has not got any better.

And now Taylor, his daughter, Annette’s last legacy almost died.

Enough.

This twisted farce must not continue further.

Their happy days with Mom might have ended.

Who said they are unable to create them again? The life as Violet has taught her that. In spite of losing everything you hold, the road of life was still stretched afar. Even if her purpose has been lost, there would be another purpose to be found.

No matter how much injustice brought upon, the world continues spinning. No matter how much you wished for death, tomorrow will come anyway. Just like always.

Violet Evergarden has fulfilled her purpose and lived to the fullest.

Taylor Hebert’s struggle has barely begun, a goal must be set. A step by step at one time.

Emma was once a dear friend of Taylor. As for right now, however, the red-haired girl has desired nothing but hurt and taunt Taylor. It does hurt Taylor. It will hurt even hurt her if she continues after Emma.

(_A friend will never abandon others. A friend will always be there, well, even if they are not always supportive. Iris with her frontal upcoming, Erica with her quiet yet resound support, Benedict with his goofy caring, and Lux with her faith._)

For now, Taylor must set aside the red-haired girl (_maybe one day, when the chance was given, Taylor will confront Emma and find out what caused her to change_). Her father needs her.

The harsh light nearly blinded Taylor the moment she opened her eyes. Taylor forced to shut them, biting a pained whimper. That was when the sea-green eyed girl squished something soft and warm. Someone was holding her hand.

It then registered in Taylor’s mind.

Her arms, had not they gone from the explosion? If so, why the sea-green eyed girl could move her fingers. Why her fingertips traced the warm skin and strong grip? It could have been Dad but his hand was thin. The hand that holding her was sturdier and has callouses.

The questions went forgotten when the sea-green eyes girl felt a tugging. It took a while before Taylor realized that the hand that holding hers was responded back.

Strangely, the simple gesture has brought a sense of tranquility. A state of warm comfort Taylor found not quite the same as when she was still with Mom. The strange yet welcoming warm from this hand did make her feel safe though.

Sea-green eyes slowly opened and adjusted with the harsh light. There was someone loomed over her.

Once her sight became clearer, Taylor could finally recognize him. He was the Asian man (_Major, Major Bougainvillea!_) that Taylor saw before succumbed into unconsciousness. The man gazed at her with unreadable emotion. He looked as if he has something to say but the word died in the tip of his tongue. His grip on her hand went stiffened. Was he concerned for her?

The thought flattered Taylor. She could not help but smile to him.

“Good morning.”

(_It will be fine. I’m here, Major._)

For a brief moment, the Asian man (_Major_) left stunned by the unexpected gentleness.

“Good morning.” His response was awkward yet modest. “How is your feeling?”

“Funny and grouchy.” Taylor stole a look at her hand, frowned. “How did...”

The Asian man (_Major_) followed her stare.

“Panacea has grown them back during treatment.” He helpfully supplied.

Ah. It explained why her arms were still intact. The young feminine voice Taylor heard earlier must be Panacea. That was so nice of her and Taylor felt extremely grateful. Back in Leiden, received the prosthetic limbs were the only way to replace the lost limbs during the war or accident.

“Taylor? Sweetie?” Her father approached the bedside. Another young man stood a bit behind him with Panacea. The young man waved his hand while Panacea huffed, lips curved into something akin to a smile.

“Morning, Dad.” The sea-green eyed girl greeted. This time her smile grew wider. 

Danny offered a shaky smile but a smile still. “Morning to you too, Taylor.”

The reincarnated girl’s smile lit up with a force of thousands of stars.

One step at a time, Taylor internally repeated.

One step at a time.

-o-

_「_ _It's hard to hold your head up high._ _」_

_「_ _But we must try._ _」_

(Anly and Sawano Hiroyuki, “Tranquility”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more like Taylor's reflection on her current situation and realized how dire her relationship is with her father. Unlike Canon!Taylor, Violet!Taylor took the first step to mend her and her father's estranged relationship. That and her connecting with new people, including Gilbert!Oni Lee and vice versa.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what your thoughts are and what I should improve in this fic. Waiting for your response! Yorea_Irk's sign out!  
P.S: Already edited some words. Hope it's getting better.


End file.
